


Song Fic

by sassyprep87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunk Girl, F/M, Slight fluff, Song fic, Tequila, based on a chris janson song, darcy knows best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: Bucky reflects on when he met Evelyn





	Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Chris Janson's song "Drunk Girl", strongly suggest listening while reading. Unbeta'd. Haven't written in forever. Mistakes happen. Mediocre writer, bare with me. May have more chapters, one shot style.

Sam patted Bucky on the shoulder.  


“You tell her yet?” His frown and eyebrows puckered. Bucky shook his head.  


“Nah. She doesn’t feel like that, just friends.” His cerulean watched the girl in question as she tossed her head back in laughter. The girl in question had moved her head forward again and was covering her mouth with her dainty hand, trying to quiet her laughter. Darcy had put her head on the desk, her shoulders shaking with laughter. He loved her laugh. Loved…how did that word even come into his vocabulary again? Sam thumped Bucky’s shoulder again and gave him a look filled with pity.  


“I’m positive she feels the same, but you do you.” He shook his head as he walked away. Bucky watched as the laughter died down in the labs and the girls chuckled while looking through the files and paperwork piled on their desks.  


_Darcy had dragged her out of her office by seven pm, reminding her that her grieving time was limited to a day._  


_“Pull on your big girl panties. It’s time to go out and remind the world who you are and see what other fish are in the sea!” She kept tugging at the auburn haired girls’ arm. Natasha leaned against the door jam._  


_“If she doesn’t want to go why force her?” A red eye brow was ticked high on the spysassins face. Darcy glared at her._  


_“Because she gave herself a day to grieve, not a week. Now get moving babe!” She all but shoved the girl out the door._  


_Evie grumbled but allowed herself to be pulled out of her work. “You could just talk to me instead of all this pushing.” Natasha’s mouth quirked a little._  


_“We need to get you in a smoky eye and that red dress you have. Then we’re going out drinking and dancing.” Darcy jabbed her thumb against the elevator call button. Evie leaned her forehead against the cool metal. “Is this necessary?” Another glare from Darcy._  


_“Yes dammit! You need to get over him. And the team is already going out.” Darcy crossed her arms over her chest, giving her friend a dismal glance. Evie sighed and rolled around to lean against the metal._  
“Fine…” she sighed.  


__

_That’s how she found herself dancing with her eyes closed, 3 tequila shots down, in the loudest bar in town. That’s how Bucky found himself enchanted by the auburn haired girl that was dancing with Darcy; someone he didn’t know. He gazed at the girl as Darcy wrapped her arms around the thinner girls’ shoulders, when the girl in turn hugged Darcy close and clapped excitedly when Natasha brought another round of shots for the three of them. The rest of the team knocked back bottles of beer, glasses of water, shots of vodka, but still he observed the girl, ignoring those around him._  


_“Evelyn” a husky voice whispered in his ear. His eyebrow ticked up. “Darcy felt her grieving period, over a break up, was over and that Evelyn needed to go out. She’s been working in the labs for a few months, moved up from the HR department. She’s working with Pepper and Tony on an education program.” Bucky lowered his eyebrow and smirked slightly. Having the Black Widow on your side could only be helpful when information was needed._  


_Darcy was swinging Evelyn’s hand as they approached the group. “Hey Robocop! You came!” Darcy giggled. Evelyn leaned heavily against her friend. The multiple shots they had taken throughout the night weighing her down. “Whose Robocop?” She hiccupped slightly. Bucky was about to say something when Sam wrapped his arms around the drunk girls’ waist._  


_“Damn girls, going all out? Evie you doing better sweetie?” The girl chuckled and hugged Sam’s arms._  


_“Darcy….um….mm’ tired” she mumbled. She peeled Sam’s arms from her waist and pushed against Bucky to sit in the booth. It was already crowded but that didn’t stop Evie from half sitting on Bucky’s lap. She laid her head against his metal arm and took a deep breath._  


_“You feel cool….so hot in here.” She sighed again. Natasha smirked, Darcy giggled and decided her job was to cuddle up next to Steve and Sam’s forehead creased in concern._  


_“You ok Doll?” his accent slightly thick. She nodded and curled in closer to his arm. “Just so…so..hot…” He glanced at Sam, who mouthed the words take her home. “Doll, where do you live?” Darcy continued to chuckle as she kissed behind Steve’s pink-tipped ears._  


_“She’s on the 30th floor. With us you know?” Steve groaned and stood up. “Whoops!” Darcy squealed when Steve plucked the brunette out of his lap and tossed her over his shoulder._  


_“Follow me Buck, I gotta drop this one off too.” You could hear the irritation in his voice, but it didn’t cover the lust that was filling his eyes. “Ah honey, what’d we discuss about tequila, hm?” Darcy cackled, Evie grunted. Bucky nodded quickly and pulled the girl into his arms, shuffling out of the booth._  


_By the time they reached the 30th floor Evie had wrapped both arms tightly around his neck. “Are you Robocop?” Bucky chuckled. “Yeah Doll, I’m Robocop.” She sniffled and rubbed her nose against the crook of his neck. “He didn’t like me ya know…. that’s why he left. Well…no…. I left. Cause I deserve better… Darcy’s right…” she mumbled against his neck. His cerulean eyes stared straight ahead as they reached her door, absorbing the information she had divulged to him. She barely knew him, granted she was drunk, however from what he had observed, who wouldn’t like her? She had been the one to leave but why? At what cost?_  


_As they reached the furthest door from the elevator, the groaning of Darcy and Steve at the other end of the hallway still bouncing down to their ears, Bucky asked her for her handprint. Evie shimmied out of his arms, which he missed instantly, and placed her hand against the plate. The door opened and she stumbled in. She meant to drop her phone and wallet on the counter but missed. He hesitated if he should follow her until he watched her sway at the same counter. He picked the girl up again and she moaned._  


_“Tequila…. yuck” he smiled slightly and carried her throughout the apartment, finally finding her room after opening a closet and a bathroom. He laid her gently in queen sized bed and peeled off her shoes. He watched as she snuggled into the multitude of blankets and pillows on the bed._  


_“Sweet dreams dollface” he whispered. He backed out of the room slowly, as if any movement would wake her. He picked up her wallet and phone and placed them on her counter. He looked around and found a pen and a piece of paper towel. Bucky left his number and signed it Robocop._  


Bucky sighed as he turned from the labs and headed for the elevator.


End file.
